


In Expectation

by bastet_in_april



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/pseuds/bastet_in_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian watches and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Written with [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/)'s [2008 DCU Fic/Art Family Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/313017.html) in mind.

Lian is sitting in front of the window and staring out, watching the clouds outside. It is wintry cold outside but the sky is pale blue and the clouds are white and fluffy like the confectionery sugar sitting in a jar on the counter.

The sugar cookies are still in the oven, and will be for several more minutes. The smell of the baking cookies is beginning to fill the room, lifting Lian's spirit a bit. She and her daddy had made them together, and Lian had had fun, stirring and punching shapes into the pale dough with tree or reindeer-shaped cutters. Later, they will decorate the cookies with frosting and sprinkles.

Lian feels the warmth of contentment settling over her, but something still doesn't feel quite right. She watches the clouds expectantly. The sky is darkening, but not enough for the stars to be visible. The oven in the kitchen keens, signaling that the cookies have finished baking, and Lian can hear her daddy pulling them out of the oven and moving off of the baking pan and onto a cooling rack. Lian watches the first flake of snow fall from the clouds. The doorbell rings.

 

 


End file.
